ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Alternative
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Alternative, alternately known as Hasbro's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Alternative, is an American action/adventure superhero comic book series, being published by IDW Publishing since TBD 2020. Synopsis Set in the early 1990s, five (later six) young different high school teenagers find themselves becoming a team of heroes know as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers where they struggling of fighting against evil monsters while also dealing with their social life, as well. Characters Main * Jason Scotts/Red Ranger - the leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers who is rather somewhat incredibly curious but is very friendly around peoples. * Zachary "Zack" Taylor/Black Ranger - a rather kind-hearted jock who formed a sibling-like bond with Kimberly. * William "Billy" Cranston/Blue Ranger - a rather adventurous but laid-back teenager and Kimberly's step-brother. * Trinity "Trini" Crystal/Yellow Ranger - a rather ditzy Hispanic-American martial artist student * Kimberly "Kim" Hart/Pink Ranger - a rather intelligence teenager and Billy's step-sister. * Thomas "Tommy" Oliver/Green Ranger - a rather outspoken teenager and Kim's love interest who became the team's sixth member. Supporting * Zordon - a intergalactic being and the mentor of the Rangers who trap Rita 65,000,000 years ago, but at the coast of his body. ** Alpha-5 - Zordon's robotic assistant/partner who has a habit of saying "Ai yi yi". * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier - a rather sarcastic bully TBD * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch - a rather clumsy bully TBD * Duleca - a old friend of Zordon who were the original Pink Power Ranger, before Kimberly. * Victor Lee - a Asian-American martial artist and and a fellow friend to the Rangers, despite of him not knowing the Rangers' identities. * Justin Stewart - a young eight-year old kid and a fan of the Power Rangers. * Ernie Genelle - the personality owner of the Youth Center, the Rangers' personal hangout place, who uncover the Rangers' identities, but keep it quite and sometimes often give them stuff as a favor for saving the city. * Henry Kaplan - the ambitious but caring head principal head of Angel Grove High. * Royce Appleby - the Rangers' homeroom teacher TBD * Officer Jerome Stone - a young police officer TBD * Adelle Ferguson - Ernie's co-worker and a young college student TBD * Villains * Lord Zedd - a evil intergalactic being and Zordon's arch-enemy who grew a hated toward the Power Rangers. ** Ritari Repulsa - Zedd's personal witch who use a wand to make defeated monsters grew into giants. ** Goldar - Zedd's powerful and loyal but somewhat dim-witted servant who formed a strong rivalry with both Jason and Tommy. ** Finster - a elderly alien who create monsters from clay. ** Baboo - TBD ** Squatt - TBD ** Scorpina - Goldar's powerful but somewhat adventurous partner who has a on/off-again relationship with him and a rivalry with both Kim and Trini. ** Putty Patrollers - Lord Zedd's personal minions who are made out of clay. * Lokar - a ancient supernatural being who was sealed away by Duleca and Zordon centuries ago until he reawaken and became a recurring threat for the Rangers. * Ivan Ooze - a ooze-powered intergalactic being who reawaken and has a sarcastic sense of humor. ** Oozemen - Ivan Ooze's personal foot soldiers. * * Issues # It's Morphin Time!, Part 1 - # It's Morphin Time!, Part 2 - # It's Morphin Time, Part 3 - # Secret Identity Crisis, Part 1 - # Secret Identity Crisis, Part 2 - # # Differences * * * Trivia * Trini's surname Crystal is based on both Bio-Man from 1986 and the original draft of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1. * Ivan Ooze, a character from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, is a recurring antagonist in this series. * Ernie's last name is renamed after Ernie's last actor, Rosa Isela Genelle. * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Power Rangers Category:IDW Category:IDW Publishing Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic Book series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superhero comics Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Fantasy Category:2020 Category:2020s